


Fire Coming Out of the Noodle Pot

by DeadlyNova



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: He only wanted to make Russ a romantic dinner. Something like in Lady and the Tramp when they try to eat the same noodle but end up kissing, except they weren't dogs. Russel always did all the cooking, so he wanted to try to do that himself for a change. But, as always, he'd goofed it up. Screw him for even trying, right?





	Fire Coming Out of the Noodle Pot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that I'm not THAT happy with, but it's still cute enough to post and my friend GleefulChibi was craving some 2Russ. 
> 
> I hope I'm not too rusty! Let me know if there is any mistakes, I usually proofread my stories about 30 times, but I only proof-read this once. Gotta learn to live a little dangerously.

2-D stared at the pot on the stove.

He didn't get it.

It didn't make sense.

How was he supposed to cook the noodles if they didn't _fit_ in the pot?!

He'd tried bending them, but when he did that they broke. So he had to throw them away to get new ones. Russel might not like broken noodles. He wasn't gonna take any chances.

2-D remembered watching Russel make pasta before, and he did not remember the noodles ever looking like this. But he hadn't really paid that much attention.

Maybe he should ask the real life Noodle how to cook noodles. 2-D laughed to himself. That was a funny thought, asking Noodle about noodles.

He took out his phone and shot Noodle a quick picture of the pot of noodles, asking if it was right. All she sent back was a string of emojis, but there was a thumbs up in there, so he thought he must be doing it right after all. Noodle was very wise.

So he turned the stove on and waited.

He wasn't sure what other ingredients were in pasta, besides the noodles, but that was something to worry about later, right? He hadn't bothered looking at a recipe. He had watched Russel do this once before.

It did not take long at all for everything to go to shit.

2-D's eyes widened in horror as the noodles sticking out of the pot caught on fire, quickly causing the smoke detector to begin beeping.

He didn't know what to do, so, instead of taking the pot of noodles off the stove and putting out the fire, he began to panic.

It took about four seconds for Murdoc to run into the kitchen, yelling more profanities than he'd heard in a good while.

He looked at 2-D like he was the dumbest bloke to ever walk(and at the moment he felt like he was) before grabbing the fire extinguisher they kept in the kitchen(where did that come from?) and spraying out the fire, ruining the noodles even more than they were already ruined.

"Bloody idiot." Murdoc threw the fire extinguisher on the floor in front of the stove, turned the stove off, and left the room. He was mumbling something, but 2-D didn't hear him. He was too busy mourning the loss of his pasta.

He only wanted to make Russ a romantic dinner. Something like in Lady and the Tramp when they try to eat the same noodle but end up kissing, except they weren't dogs. Russel always did all the cooking, so he wanted to try to do that himself for a change. But, as always, he'd goofed it up. Screw him for even trying, right?

He knew he probably shouldn't as his age, but 2-D found himself pouting. It wasn't fair. Why did things only ever go wrong when _he_ tried to cook? It always went fine for everyone else.

2-D was so busy brooding in silence that he almost dropped his phone when it began to ring, fumbling frantically with it as he tried to answer.

"E-ello?"

"Hey 'D! I'm on ma way back now, thought I'd see if I needed to pick up something to eat. I know you or Muds ain't cooked, and Noodle's probably gonna be out for a while."

2-D felt himself deflate. He sighed.

"Yea..."

Russel must have felt his sadness through the phone. He was good at picking up stuff like that.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I's nothin, Russ." 2-D faked a smile, momentarily forgetting that Russel couldn't see him. Maybe he could hear it in his voice. "Jus' tired."

"A'ight...well, I'll get takeout and be back in a lil' bit. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone."

2-D stiffened up. Had Russ sensed the fact he'd almost burned the house down too? He was too good at this.

"'Kay. Bye."

2-D hung up the phone and bit his lip. Well, if he cleaned up maybe Russ wouldn't even know he'd messed up.

He rolled up his sleeves and got to work. The least he could give Russel was a clean kitchen.

* * *

 

An hour later and the kitchen was spotless. At least he hadn't messed _that_ up.

When Russel walked in the door a few minutes later, dinner for everyone in his arms, he had looked impressed.

"You know, I was half expectin' to come home to a disaster. I'm proud of ya, 'D. Can't believe ya cleaned the kitchen for me."

"After the fucking dipshit almost burned the bloody house down." Murdoc had walked into the kitchen right on cue, as if he was waiting for this moment. 2-D narrowed his eyes at him, pouting again. Murdoc smirked back at him deviously, throwing up his middle finger.

Russel turned to look at him then back to 2-D, raising an eyebrow.

"I was tryin' ta make pasta!" 2-D's frown deepened. "S' romantic." He looked down at his feet, rubbing the toe of his shoe into the worn linoleum nervously as he spoke. "So's we could be like Lady and the Tramp, 'cept we ain't dogs."

Russel stared at him for a second before laughing. "That's real sweet, 'D. But maybe you should leave the cookin' to me, hm?"

"Maybe..."

"As much as I'd love to sit here and watch you wankers eye-fuck eachother, I want my dinner." Murdoc reached for one of the bags of food Russel was holding, but the bigger man pulled it out of his reach.

"You gonna say please, Muds?"

"Sod-off."

"Close enough." Russel dropped the bag on his head, causing him to let out a spew of curses as he angrily staggered out of the room.

2-D snickered from behind his hand.

"We can have our romantic dinner anyway, no cookin' required. How 'bout it?"

2-D grinned. "Sounds good, Russ!"

Maybe it hadn't gone as planned. Maybe he hadn't made a beautiful, romantic dinner that Russ would remember forever. But it didn't really matter. As long as they had each other, any kind of dinner could be romantic.


End file.
